Other Worlds: The Chronicles
by MastaFF2
Summary: The story that leads into the RTS Obsession campaign, The Journeys.
1. Prologue

Other Worlds. The Chronicles.  
  
Prologue and Introduction.  
  
These are the Chronicles written by myself, Templar Kilsarh,  
the Master Keeper of the Chronicles, Guardian of  
the Legends, Keeper of the Myths.  
  
I assure you they are accurate, and that nothing is exaggerated.  
  
I will begin...  
  
Long ago, the Xel'Naga created us, the Protoss,  
and as you hopefully well know, the Aeon of Strife followed,  
and given time, Khala, the Grand Templar,  
led us to redemption, and taught us how to tap into  
our Psionic link to one another again.  
  
During this time, a great evil was created,  
the Zerg, and as you know, the War of the Koprulu Sector  
started. The Terrans and Protoss defeated the Overmind,  
as a team.  
  
Years after this incident, the Cerebrates began to mold  
and shape into a new Overmind,  
and this one, became more powerful than the first.  
  
The Terrans and Protoss were enemies now,  
as the United Earth Directorate came into play,  
lowering trust of the Protoss,  
but of course, good always triumphs over evil.  
  
The Protoss defeated the Zerg Overmind, again,  
and soared over their enemies, like they were destined to!  
  
But some evil worked its way into all this...  
Aiur was taken, by the Zerg...  
Alas, this is when the great travelers come.  
  
The Great Prophecy shall come true, I know it...  
  
- Templar Kilsarh, the Chronicler of the Histories.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hundreds of years later,  
in a farther off sector, the Protoss have colonized the planet  
of Vilkor, and the colony has become the home of  
four Protoss, who are extraordinarily hard to teach.  
  
Xelius, the hot-tempered, the rebellius, and the most shadowy,  
a Dark Templar, who will defend his own opinions,  
but who is also loyal to his friend, Jirog.  
  
Det'Aniel, training to be the best Zealot in the field,  
learning from the lives of those such as Fenix,  
he is a very good leader, and is loyal to anyone who follows him.  
  
Jirog, the one who knows his Science, Physics, and even Mathematics,  
he's the "science buff" of this group,  
he is very devoted to his projects, and work.  
  
Sirok, another Templar, he's just learning from  
Jirog, but he has a special power inside of him...  
He's the one who's least likely to talk,  
that making him the most mysterious of this group...  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Other Worlds: The Chronicles.  
  
Chapter One. The Visitor.  
  
'Ah, It's time for us to escape this planet for once. I'm sick of their teachings to us, I think  
I'll like fighting for myself for once...' thought the young Xelius.  
  
'Ah, but didn't you like Derass' lecture today, Xelius?' the content Jirog thought back to him,  
he was the only one who hated the idea of going out alone.  
"Det'Aniel, how will we escape?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't be able to think of something,  
and that he would give up like he usually does.  
  
"I already have it thought out," he answered, shattering Jirog's hopes now...  
"Xelius will get on board a Carrier, his crew will follow, and that's Xelius' Carrier.  
I'll get on a Scout, Sirok an Arbiter, and you..."  
"Don't worry... I'll take a Scout as well..." he answered, his hopes of becoming  
I highly respected Templar were shattered, just because his friends wanted him  
to accompany him on the 'adventure' and all that crap...  
  
He wanted to follow his own dreams, yet, still at the same time, help his friends.  
He didn't know what he was going to do. He only knew that he was stuck going  
with them, although he couldn't think of the reason why... For now...  
  
"Jirog, for crying out loud, quit trying to get out of it and go to sleep!" complained Xelius...  
"He's trying to get out of it?" asked Det'Aniel, curious as of why,  
"Tell me everything, Jirog."  
  
Finally! His chance!  
  
"Well... I want to become a Templar. And, you know, uh, at the same time,  
I want to go with you... But most of me, wants to become a Templar, of course,  
but I feel this... urging and tugging at my heart, that I wanna go... with you..."  
  
Of course, his feelings about becoming a Templar would have been destroyed long ago...  
If it weren't for his father's last words...  
He could see the scene in his mind... 'Templar... Jirog, become...'  
His father's urgings for him to become a Templar, after a Hydralisk had wounded him,  
why his father wanted him to become a Templar, he doesn't know...  
But he didn't want to play back the scene in his mind, he couldn't bear it...  
The scene left his mind, but something was still tugging at his heart, urging him to go...  
He just didn't know what, or why...  
  
---====================---  
  
The next day,  
they woke up to the strange presence that filled their minds...  
  
Xelius was the first to notice, "Jirog, one of your... your..."  
"Inventions, my friend..."  
  
"Whatever. One of your 'inventions' mess up, 'cause something weird is filling  
my head with the thought of not escaping tonight..."  
  
"The thought is in my head too, Xelius, but why..." exclaimed Det'Aniel.  
  
Little did they know, it was a Dark Archon sent from the farest stretches of space,  
how could they not see it?  
  
But it's job was not finished, it still had to... kill them...  
It created a whirlwind... dust picked up in their quarters,  
and the wind, BLEW...  
  
"I think it's the urging..." said Jirog, "It's trying to tell me something..."  
  
"Then tell it to stop telling us, Jirog!" shouted Xelius,  
"I don't think that's what it is, for number one, and number two,"  
Xelius was cut off, a piece of armor hit his head, and he fell to the ground,  
bleeding...  
  
"Great..." said Det'Aniel, reaching for his armor...  
Grabbing it, he put it on, and turned on his shields.  
  
"Jirog, in the containment sphere, above you,  
there's an extra armor and shield generator they keep for emergencies, take it!"  
'It's certainly an emergency...' thought Jirog.  
  
The Dark Archon roared with enjoyment, thinking it could have a little bit of fun  
while it did it's job...  
  
"Hold on..." said Jirog.  
  
Det'Aniel, trying to help Xelius, replied, "We can't, this is going  
to be the death of us all!"  
  
"I think I can do something about it!" he shouted over the roaring and howling noises  
the Dark Archon made, and shot a Psionic Bolt at the Dark Archon,  
he continued to shoot at it, it's shields revealed it's location,  
"Whenever it's shields are hit, they light up, I can easily destroy it with  
my Psionic bolts, but I'm losing energy..." he shouted.  
  
"Right there, Jirog, I'll cut him down to size!" shouted Det'Aniel,  
"Be right back, Xelius."  
'I'll never hear the end of this...' he thought, trying to move to grab his sword,  
unfortunaitly, it was too far away...  
"I'm... sorry, Jirog..." his life started to slip away, he thought he was going to fail...  
  
"Never... give... up..."  
'That was good...' he thought...  
  
Jirog was firing bolts at the being, then it's shields gave out,  
and Det'Aniel gave it the final blow!  
  
The Dark Archon exploded in an eruption of red atoms, and the winds stopped,  
and everything airborn dropped to the ground instantly,  
and the two victors went to help their fallen comrade.  
  
"I get to see you victorious, one last time..." he said,  
"Sorry, Jirog..."  
  
"Don't worry, Xelius, we'll get you to the medical facility.  
They'll be able to help you." Det'Aniel said, still pondering over his own thoughts,  
but he couldn't decide whether they should still go or not, after all,  
Xelius was their air power, with his Carrier.  
  
"Xelius, we won't go tonight, we'll wait for you in order to go, alright?" he asked,  
knowing Xelius would be delighted to know, and that his answer would, in fact,  
be "Sure..."  
  
"Okay, Det'Aniel... I must... save my strength..." giving the salute they agreed on,  
by putting his right arm on his left shoulder. 


	3. Chapter 2

Other Worlds: The Chronicles  
  
Chapter Two. Way of the Dark Templar.  
  
Perhaps it was a bad day Xelius that day, his Psionic Nerve was severed,  
and his face was scarred at the attack on their lives.  
  
Of course, he would still live, it was the principal of the thing.  
He had wanted to escape sooner, but instead was forced  
to spend more time at the place he hated the most!  
  
Home...  
  
"Zesz, when will I be able to get out of here! I want to serve the Conclave as  
soon as possible." he told the doctor that was helping him.  
'Yeah, right... why would I want to serve them again...'  
  
"Don't worry, Xelius. You'll be fine and ready to serve as soon  
as you're place inside a Dragoon."  
  
"A Dragoon? I don't want to serve as a Dragoon!"  
'I won't be stuck inside those walking caskets! If they send me for  
the attack on the Terrans outside of here, I'll die!'  
"Don't worry. I don't think the Conclave will vote to attack the Terrans.  
Too late.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Oh some time ago..."  
  
"Ah... just don't tell the Conclave of our plans... They'll hunt us down afterwards..."  
  
"Don't worry, Xelius. Have I ever let you down?"  
  
"Alright, I trust you... Not only as a doctor but as my friend."  
  
"And... you aren't really going inside a Dragoon, I was joshing you  
just so you would flare up. But your Psionic Nerve was severed,  
you won't be able to sense thoughts until it's prepared..."  
  
"Great, now I've lost the Protoss advantage..."  
  
"You've also gained an advantage..."  
  
"Can it be repaired?"  
  
"I'll have to check on it. We have the Holographs now.  
I'll come back later and fill you in."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
The Protoss doctor stepped out of the door,  
and it closed behind him.  
Xelius was left alone to think to himself...  
  
'If I've lost my Psionic nerve, then they won't sense me taking over  
the Carrier in Stargate 17... I'll be able to take it,  
and we'll be out of here sooner...  
  
If Zesz is trustworthy, which I know he is,  
he won't tell the Conclave of our plans, we'll be far enough away before  
they find out, and we'll live our own lives, having adventure...  
  
I can't wait...'  
  
---====================---  
  
Meanwhile, Zesz is walking towards a Holoprojector.  
  
He flips the switch...  
  
"Hello, Zesz, our most trusted informant...  
What have you to report on the rebels, anything?"  
  
"Yes. The one named Xelius severed his Psionic nerve,  
you can't search for him with Psionic readings, you'll have to be able to see him.  
I think he's going to hijack a Carrier for the escape, just keep close watch,  
and don't blow my cover.  
  
I have a plan..."  
  
---====================---  
  
Sirok is doing his meditating, and reading and reciting the Code of the Judicator to himself.  
  
The door to his room opens.  
  
"Come in, Det'Aniel."  
  
"Sirok, I need to ask you something...  
I need, advice... I need someone to tell me what's going on, and you're the one who's going  
to tell me, aren't you?  
  
"Yes, Det'Aniel. Tell me what you need to know about..."  
  
"Why is the balance of power shifted toward those who desire it, and lust for it, and not those who deserve it?"  
  
"I know what your trouble is, Det'Aniel.  
You desire to know, whether or not you are the one to lead us or not.  
You wish to know whether or not you are the one for the job. You..."  
  
"Yes, Sirok, tell me..."  
  
"Are not, but you are..."  
  
"The one to lead us out of this place, Det'Aniel.  
The balance of power has shifted toward you for the time being...  
Yes, this mysterious one who has appeared, his power is awesome, yet, his identity, it is not know to us..."  
  
"I see... thank you Sirok..."  
  
"Anytime..."  
  
Det'Aniel walks out of the room, and he hears Sirok say something behind him,  
but he dismisses it, and walks away, cold, and in anger...  
He wants to be the leader...  
  
Suddenly, the door in front of him opens, and he is drawn in by some strange force...  
  
"You want to be the leader, I see..."  
  
"Who the-"  
  
"Then you must do as I say."  
  
"Then I will obey."  
  
"Good..."  
  
The dark figure walks toward him, and Det'Aniel sees that he may have  
done the wrong thing at this time...  
  
---====================--- 


	4. Chapter 3

Other Worlds: The Chronicles  
  
Chapter Three. Evil Foreseen  
  
Det'Aniel had betrayed his friends that one moment,  
one that he couldn't gorgive himself for... Why had he done it, he asked himself...  
"For power..." he muttered, answering his own question, although he could not face his friends, he could face his enemy...  
  
"I'll rid myself of the guilt, and lead my friends and myself to victory!" or so he thought...  
  
He couldn't do it alone... But he rid his mind of that thought quickly... "Positive thinking..." he told himself, as he turned on his Psi-blades.  
He ran out of his quarters, and ran towards the room where he met that evil force...  
When he found it, the room was merely a blank open space... with nothing in it.  
  
He walked towards the empty wall shutting off his Psi-blades, knocked on it once, nothing.  
Knocked on it twice, nothing... When suddenly, the door shut behind him,  
he spun around turning on his Psi-blades, when he saw nothing,  
he turned back around, sensing a presence in the room.  
  
He heard a fiendish laugh, and the floor caved in from under him!  
He fell into darkness... "I'm doomed..." he thought,  
and then his mind raced, having flashbacks of his horrible childhood,  
"Mother!" screamed his younger self...  
He felt his tears streaming down his face, and he wept... "Protoss have feelings, as well as the pitiful humans,"  
said a voice above him, then reality came back, and realized he was still falling.  
  
"Yes... but who are you?" he said, and the fiendish laugh played back into his mind, and his mind raced, negative energy surging through his head,  
'You can't win, you won't! You have to lead, or you're nothing!  
You've failed... You can't win, you won't! You have to lead, or you're nothing!'  
"I can't win... I won't... I have to lead or I'm nothing! I've failed!" he repeated the words as they came into his mind...  
  
---====================---  
  
Sirok then looked up from his meditation... "Det'Aniel is in trouble... An evil is taking over his mind... If he lets it consume him, it will destroy his free will..."  
Jirog looked over at him, "What's happening, Sirok?"  
"Det'Aniel's positive energy is being consumed by negative energy. If he allows it to continue, it will destroy his free will, and he will become it's captive,  
allowing it to do whatever it wants with him," he explained, and waited for it to sink in.  
"Further more, if Det'Aniel is thinking what I know he is, it gets worse... He will have a hatred in his heart against the one who is our real leader!"  
"That's bad, right?"  
"Right... We cannot let the evil grow!"  
"What about Xelius? We need him!"  
"No time!"  
  
---====================---  
  
Xelius stared at the door, awaiting someone to come in.  
  
When it opened, and Zesz walked in, Xelius knew it meant bad news.  
He could just... tell...  
  
---====================---  
  
Sirok and Jirog had been trying to open the door for some time, now.  
"I don't like the looks of this..." said Sirok, "Evil doors forbid entry!"  
"Just... help... me open... it!"  
"I'll continue to scan the presence in the room, I think it might be a Zerg unit inside," said Sirok.  
  
---====================---  
  
Det'Aniel's mind kept racing, and it seemed to him like the monster, or, whatever it was, was right... If he wanted to lead, he had to kill the leader,  
and prove that he was the one... But who is the leader? He asked himself... Who is the leader...  
The door opened, and Sirok and Jirog walked in.  
  
And the flashback occured again!  
  
He saw himself, running towards his fallen mother, and he heard himself scream...  
His father ran onto the scene, killed the enemy soldier, and was shot in the back  
by the marines... He saw himself hiding from the soldiers in his home...  
he saw everything... and the thoughts... raced through his head... Then reality came back once more...  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Sirok.  
"I... don't know..." he answered, he lifted up his hands, and looked at them...  
but the noght wasn't over... the laugh...  
  
"What the-" Jirog was taken aback by the evil warrior!  
"It's not what I thought... It's not a Zerg, whatever it is!"  
"Det'Aniel, no!" shouted Jirog, when he saw Det'Aniel get up and walk towards it.  
"Get out! I have to... kill it... ALONE!"  
  
Sirok nodded in acknowledgement, and took Jirog out... The door closed...  
And a battle began... 


	5. Chapter 4

Other Worlds: The Chronicles  
  
Chapter Four. The Battle.  
  
Det'Aniel turned on his Psi-blades, and prepared to meet the enemy in battle.  
  
His mind still surged with negative thoughts, even against his own free will! Yet he knew he had to destroy it!  
  
"Ah, you're a big one, aren't you..."  
  
The beast seemed to have understood him, and answered back,  
"Ah yes, you'll make but a small soldier to battle the enemy,  
but your will is strong, and if you dare defy me, I'll be forced to take down your heavy pride!"  
  
"But you fail to realize that good will can battle evil any day..."  
  
"You are immune to my energy..."  
  
'Good... he doesn't know I'm suffering! It...' and as soon as he let his guard down, the thoughts came thundering back...  
  
"Aaaaah... Never..."  
  
"Don't worry, Det'Aniel. You will fall soon enough... I'll have you to do my bidding, soon..." and after that was said,  
Det'Aniel knew he was going to lose, if the monster was that confident, he knew he couldn't stand up...  
But all along, the positive side of him remained throughout this whole ordeal... and it kept saying...  
'You can do it, Det'Aniel! Believe in yourself! Fight the negative energy!'  
  
"I... will fight you..."  
  
And he raised his blades above him, gathering his Psionic energy, and charged the beast! His attack was fully charged!  
He knew that if he hit it's weak spot, it would fall.  
  
He neared the beast, it couldn't move, and he jumped high,  
and slashed at it's face, and the beast... still stood?  
  
"I... will... defeat you..."  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! Not a chance! You'll never defeat me so easily!" thundered the beast.  
  
"It's right... It... won't... be... easy..." Det'Aniel still felt the positive voice in his mind,  
'You can do it, Det'Aniel! Believe in yourself!..."  
  
With the feeling of the positive energy again, he raised his blades high,  
only to be hit against the wall by the beast. He got up, and charged the beast without Psionic energy.  
'You can do it, Det'Aniel!'  
  
He jumped high,  
'Believe in yourself!'  
  
and slashed the enemy.  
'Fight the negative energy!'  
  
He then jumped off the enemy's body, and landed behind it, the beast turned around, surpised,  
and breathed fire at him, he jumped out of the way, with blades high, and gathered his energy,  
'You can do it Det'Aniel! Believe in yourself!'  
  
with a slash of his blades, the monster fell down. Det'Aniel landed, and prepared for more monster fighting,  
it got up, and breathed fire, and swept the area.  
'Believe in yourself!'  
  
He was consumed by flames, and negative thoughts filled his head.  
  
'You can't do it, you'll fail!'  
  
He got up, his injured body couldn't take it much more.  
  
"Ah... You... won't... beat me... beast..."  
  
"I believe I already have..."  
  
Det'Aniel gathered his positive energy, and ran directly into the beast,  
and went through it!  
  
The monster fell over again.  
  
Det'Aniel turned around, preparing to meet it for more combat, and the monster transformed into a much smaller form.  
It got up, and...  
  
It looked exactly like himself! 


	6. Chapter 5

Other Worlds: The Chronicles  
  
Chapter Five. The Thoughts.  
  
Det'Aniel turn off his Psi-blades. He knew who this was, he just didn't know where it came from. He wasn't about to give up, just because the enemy appeared to be himself.  
"You will fail, Det'Aniel. Unless you join me!"  
  
"You may look like me, but you fall short of it. I know it's you, you're the same thing I was fighting, only in the appearance have you changed! I will continue to fight! I can never fail  
my father! After all he's done for me in his lifetime, I vowed I would defeat the ones such as yourself!"  
"But you will prove wrong, Det'Aniel. Your father is very well alive."  
"You're lying to me... Aren't you!?" he said, as tears streamed done his face...  
'Don't lose it, Det'Aniel! I know the Protoss have feelings just as us Terrans, but don't let your emotions control your actions...' a mysterious voice said through his mind...  
He could feel that the voice was friendly, but it referred to itself as a Terran, so it must be an enemy, he thought.  
  
"Det'Aniel, if you want to know where your father is, you must let me live. You wouldn't want to dissappoint your father by not coming to his aid, now would you?"  
"Wait... My father is in trouble?"  
'Fight the lies, Det'Aniel! Don't listen to him!'  
'Shut up, friend. You are Terran? Correct?'  
'Yes I am. I want to be your friend, to help you, but you're letting your past get in front of you again. Listen to me, listen...'  
He cut the voice short... Not wanting to be around ANY Terrans.  
'Listen to ME, mysterious one. My past is what I am now, my father sacrificed himself for me, now shut up! My past is going to live on and there's nothing you can do to help me by just talking to me!'  
  
'Fine then. I'll wait until you've cooled off a little.'  
The voice left his mind, and his thoughts were free again.  
"Tell me where my father is!"  
  
"Very well, Det'Aniel! Come with me."  
'Wait Det'Aniel!' he heard a familier voice.  
'Sirok, how can you do this? My father awaits me!'  
'You should have accepted the help of our friend, before. It's too late now, you must defeat the beast quickly!'  
'Why?'  
'It's power grows everytime you believe it Det'Aniel! And I can sense you've been believing it's tricks.'  
'This is between me and him, not you.'  
'But...'  
'Leave my thoughts to myself, go!'  
'Fine, this is your battle now.' and with that, Sirok left.  
  
"Are you done talking to yourself, now? Come!"  
  
He nodded, and walked with him. The beast blew a hole in the wall in front of them, and they walked. It seemed like hours they've been walking. He couldn't wait to see his father!  
  
---====================---  
  
"Well, Xelius, I'm afraid I can't repair your nerve. You'll be an honorary Dark Templar."  
'Drat it all, I can't find any way to repair his nerve! Now their plans are unstoppable,  
the Conclave won't like this at all!'  
  
---====================---  
  
The marines lined up before their Sergeant. The Sergeant called his Flight to attention, and addressed them.  
  
"Miller, Finster, De Ville, you lead your teams into the Protoss colony, kill all the things you can,  
the rest of the infantry's orders are to confront the enemy in battle.  
The other Sergeants have been ordered to do the same. Remember, if your buddy falls, fight to avenge them!"  
  
The marine forces charged into battle.  
  
---====================---  
  
The beast stopped.  
"It looks like your friends are doing battle."  
  
"What!?" Det'Aniel was surprised, he never saw anything like it.  
A REAL battle!  
  
"Too bad you'll never be able to help them!"  
  
Det'Aniel spun around, and knew that he had been tricked.  
  
"I'm very much as confident as you are..."  
  
"Then die!"  
  
The beast hopped toward him, with blades on, and they battled, "To the death!"  
  
Det'Aniel was faring well, he blocked the first attempt to stab, then retaliated, the enemy did the same. The beast then stabbed with both blades, Det'Aniel didn't have much time to think.  
He quickly knocked one blade away, and dodged the other, all the while the beast smiling in delight.  
He was confident, knowing that Det'Aniel would soon make an error for itself to capitalize on!  
It fought as though he had done it before, knowing every move Det'Aniel made.  
  
The beast faked a stab attempt, and jumped high, copying Det'Aniel's move from the last battle! Det'Aniel knew he couldn't block, so he jumped back!  
The enemy landed in front of him, and slashed from above, 'An illusion technique!' he thought.  
'My friend, if you would have listened to me, you will have known the enemy's power!' the voice said, the battle raging in the background,  
while the voice was talking, both Det'Aniel and the beast jumped back away from each other. The beast charged some energy,  
Det'Aniel cleared his mind, and listened.  
  
'What would you have me do?'  
'Wait for him to jump, then jump behind the spot where he lands, and kill him quickly.'  
'Ah, good strategy. Just like my father would have told me.'  
'Thank you for listening...'  
  
The beast jumped!  
  
'Now!'  
  
Det'Aniel leaped forward, the beast landed, and Det'Aniel attacked from behind!  
His blades pierced the enemy's flesh, and it fell.  
  
He then ran off toward the raging battle, that still continued... 


End file.
